Optical isolators are optical components that allows the transmission of light propagating in one direction, but prevent light from propagating in the opposite direction, thereby preventing unwanted feedback into the optical system.
Optical circulators are optical components that can be used to separate optical signals that travel in opposite directions. Typically, optical circulators are implemented using optical fiber and provide functionality analogous to the operation of an electronic circulator. Optical circulators can be implemented as three-port devices in which light entering at one of the three ports exits from the next port in sequence. Optical circulators are widely used in advanced communication systems and fiber-optic sensor applications.
Despite the progress made in the field of optical circulators, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to optical circulators.